


Sophia.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by MsZianourry18/msanon18!<br/>"Harry really, really wants a kitten, but Louis says no. He thinks cats are too much work. But harry keeps begging and until Louis snaps harshly n Harry gets his feelings hurt n cries n Louis didn't mean it. Makeup cuddles (sex?) You can decide whether harry gets his kitten in the end<3" <br/>Signed, Sealed, Delivered, lovebug!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia.

“Hazza! What d’you want for your birthday?” 

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “My birthday’s like, eight months away, mate,” he said, voice thick with amusement.

Niall waved his comment off and persisted, “But it’s a big’un! Eighteen, whaddaya say we do us something mad? What do you want, mate?”

Harry slowly looked up from his phone to Niall, sitting directly across from him in the van, and glanced surreptitiously at Louis before telling Niall quietly, “Erm, I really want a kitten.” Niall smiled and Harry got a little excited and started talking about it more. “Like, one a’those really fluffy ones, you know, and I want one that has lots of colors all over him, like – hold, on, I have a picture –” Harry unlocked his phone and went into his album, blushing as he scrolled past a few of Louis he’d taken the night before, until he clicked on the kitten. “One like _this_ ,” he said, brandishing the phone proudly to show Niall.

Niall cooed at it and touched the screen like he could pet the little thing, and laughed delightedly. “We’ll be sure and find one like that, then, won’t we, lads?” He said, glancing to his left and right at Liam and Zayn. Zayn was asleep, but Liam reached out for the phone to see and smiled, nodding in response.

“We’re not getting a cat,” Louis said from Harry’s side. 

Harry jumped a little, not having expected Louis to speak up, and Niall frowned. “Why not?” He asked. “’S what he wants, innit? ‘S his birthday, eighteen’s a big’un. Might as well give ‘im what he wants!”

“No,” Louis insisted, and Harry recognized the tone as _final_ , although Niall didn’t. 

“Why _not_?” Niall demanded, shrugging a shoulder when Liam touched it, quietly murmuring, “Niall.”

Louis sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes, and Harry bit his lip. “Cats are way too much work, and they stink and piss all over the floor, and rip up your curtains. We’re never home enough and I don’t want some little _thing_ under my feet to step on and feel horrible because I’ve crushed Harry’s birthday present,” Louis said shortly. “We’re not getting a cat, Nialler.”

Harry looked up through his lashes and saw Niall and Liam both frowning. A glance to Louis told Harry his boyfriend had returned to his book, and when Harry looked back at his band mates, they were both looking at him sympathetically. Harry tried for a smile and a shrug, but was pretty sure he didn’t really succeed on either account.

 

A few months later, in an interview with some teen magazine, a pre-teen girl falteringly asked the boys, “Cats or dogs?”

“Dogs,” Louis answered immediately, “Always dogs.”

“Arf, arf,” Liam said, his body jumping as he playfully barked, making the girl giggle into her hand.

“Dogs,” Zayn agreed slowly, a devastating smile lighting up his face, making the girl turn a strange shade of nearly-purple.

“I’m alright with both of ‘em,” Niall said, shrugging. “But probably dogs.”

Harry glanced at Louis, who wasn’t really paying much attention, and opened his mouth to respond when Niall continued, “But Harry likes cats. Loves ‘em, it’s hilarious. Turns into a baybeh when he sees one, crawls all over to play and tickle ‘em. Wants one for his birthday, actually.”

Louis stiffened, but the girl smiled obliviously. “Well, after this airs I’m sure you’ll get loads of offers,” she laughed nervously, playing with her hair out of habit. 

Louis groaned, trying to soften his reaction not to hurt the little girl’s feelings. “Oh, _please_ , don’t do that,” he said, addressing the camera. “We aren’t fit to own a cat; don’t send any!”

Harry glanced over to Niall, who looked a little frustrated, but smiled bravely for Harry when he saw he was looking. Harry shrugged, trying to look like he didn’t really care for the camera’s sake.

 

Harry straddled Louis, panting and pressing him down into the mattress by his shoulders, leaning down and kissing him recklessly. “And what do you want tonight, birthday boy?” he asked seductively in Louis’ ear, licking the outer shell.

Louis groaned and rolled his hips, pulling down on the back of Harry’s neck to kiss him slowly and filthily, making Harry groan into his mouth and roll their hips together. 

“Fuck,” Louis groaned into Harry’s panting mouth. “Just – ride me, want you to ride me.”

Harry swallowed and panted out, nodding rapidly as he raised up on his knees and made his way up, straddling Louis’ chest, letting Louis situate his arms behind Harry’s legs. Harry snagged the lube from the bedside table and pressed it into Louis’ hands behind him, putting his weight to one side so Louis could look around him and see to put the lube on his fingers. Harry gripped the headboard as he slowly moved forward, letting his hard cock sneak between Louis’ lips, gritting his teeth when he felt a cold finger pressing against his hole.

Harry tried to control his breathing, focusing on relaxing and letting Louis suck him off as he fingered him open. Louis made it to two fingers soon enough, and Harry bit his lip on the onslaught of sensations when he slipped in a third finger. Harry groaned and shook his head, moving back, pulling out of Louis’ bruised and swollen lips and lustful blue eyes. “Ready,” he murmured, kneeing his way back to Louis’ waist. 

He waited while Louis pressed his cock slowly into him, sucking on his lip with his head thrown back as his hands rubbed up and down Louis’ chest and abs. When Harry was fully seated, hips to bum, he smiled down widely at Louis, feeling every bit as dazed as he knew he looked. “Happy birthday,” he said through his smile, and started riding, slow and deep, working his way up to increase the friction, finally setting a pace that had Louis gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises for weeks, let alone days. Harry came with a whine, fingernails pressing little half-moons into Louis’ chest, and kept riding Louis until he came not too long after with a pinched-off grunt, squeezing Harry’s hips again. 

They panted and Harry shifted until Louis wasn’t inside him anymore, and lay down at his side, wiping off Louis’ sweaty forehead and chest with the extra sheet Harry hated using. He grabbed his water bottle on the bedside table and squirted water on a side of the sheet before he wiped down Louis’ groin and then himself, panting as he turned to Louis and lay his head on his chest.

“I love you,” he said softly, almost too quiet for Louis to hear as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ chest, resting a hand on Louis’ chest to feel his racing heartbeat. 

“I love you, too,” Louis answered back in a heaving sigh. “Thank you,” he added, scratching at Harry’s scalp.

Harry hummed, closing his eyes as the scratching continued to make him sleepy. 

“Did you like your birthday presents?” Harry asked curiously, referring to the massive shipping of Yorkshire tea, the shirt Louis had eyed in New York a few weeks before but couldn’t convince himself to buy it, and a few custom-made shoes. 

“I did,” Louis assured him, smiling down at him. “They were great, Hazza. Really. Thank you.” He stretched his neck to kiss Harry’s forehead, catching the way Harry closed his eyes and smiled at the attention.

“I didn’t know what to get you,” Harry said seriously. “I figured having all this money would make present-shopping easier, but it’s really made it harder. What do you get for your boyfriend of almost two years when he’s got the money and means to buy anything he wants before you can?”

Louis chuckled at Harry’s frustration and rubbed the back of his neck. “I still haven’t gotten you your present,” he admitted. “It is a little difficult… What do you want for yours?”

Harry bit his lip and kissed Louis’ chest, deciding not to bring it up on Louis’ birthday. “I want you,” he said cheekily, knowing it’d get Louis’ attention.

“Already have me, goofy,” Louis teased with a grin, and Harry giggled. “Always will, you know,” he added seriously, though his eyes twinkled with a smile.

Harry smiled and reached up to press a kiss to his lips before folding his neck back down and falling asleep on his chest. 

 

Harry was hyper and giddy. He’d had a great shag the night before, compliments of the one and only Louis Tomlinson, he’d had a great morning, a great breakfast, a great work out followed by a sweaty, filthy up-against-the-wall shag, a great shower afterwards and an even better lunch, and now he had just been given his vitamin shots and an energy drink to wash down his snack, and he was going into an interview with a woman who, last time around, had been fun and interactive, asking different questions and playing games that allowed the boys to jump around and act like teenage lads, for once.

Being so hyper, his brain-to-mouth filter was shot.

So when it was pointed out that Harry’s birthday was coming up and the interviewer asked, “What are you boys getting him, huh? No pressure. Never mind. Pressure. Lots and lots of pressure, _can you top last year’s present_?!” Harry’s answer wasn’t the smartest.

“Oh, it’d be awfully hard to top last year’s present,” he said, smirking dirtily over at Louis, who smirked back.

The interviewer, intrigued, asked what it was, and Harry had to rack his brain to think of what the other lads had gotten him so he didn’t answer with _a massive treasure chest of sex toys for kinks of all kinds_. “I got a Segway,” he answered, miming it out with his hands as he talked.

It didn’t go much further than that, so Harry knew he wouldn’t get in trouble for it by management even though the Larry shippers were sure to catch it, but it was a bad idea to say it’d be hard to top last year’s present because it made Louis worry a little.

“Harry, babe, what do you want for your birthday?” he asked once they’d gotten home.

Harry bit his lip, considering. He really wanted that kitten, but Louis had already said no. Still, Louis wanted to know what could top last year’s presents… “I – I was thinking,” he said hesitantly, scrambling to find a way to make it beneficial for Louis, too, and failing. “I – I kind of…well, I’d been looking around, when we have free time, and I thought –” He picked up his phone, scrolling again until he found the picture of the kitten, and stepped closer to Louis slowly. “I thought…I mean, if you wanted to top last year’s, I guess, then I…I really want – I really want a kitten. Or,” he corrected as Louis’ face dropped, “ _this_ kitten, to be exact.”

“Harry,” Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose again, and Harry’s heart, which had risen and started beating fast in hope, despite Harry having told it not to, sunk. 

“I just –”

“Harry, I said no,” Louis said irritably.

“I know, but I really want –”

“Harry, _no_.”

“Lou, no, just look at the pic-”

“Harry, _we are not getting a fucking cat_!” Louis yelled, looking at Harry angrily, fists clenched. “We’re not getting a cat. How many fucking times to I have to tell you?! I _don’t_ like cats, I don’t _want_ a cat, we’re not getting a cat because you’re not responsible enough to take care of it and I don’t want to be stuck with it when you flake out like you always do and go off to find some _other_ stupid thing to be obsessed with for months on end! Shit!”

Harry froze and bit his lip, stung by Louis’ words. Tears formed in his eyes and he fought to keep them at bay.

Louis looked at Harry’s face, seeing the tears, and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Great, now _I’m_ the jackass,” he grumbled, throwing his hands in the air. He turned away and walked out of the room, only pausing to reiterate, “You’re not getting a _cat_.”

Louis walked away, and it pushed Harry over the edge. He let the tears fall, getting more and more worked up as he went, and eventually a little sob tore its way from his throat. He walked to the couch numbly and sat down on it, grabbing a blanket and curling up on his side with it, his head on a pillow that was being soaked as he cried into it. 

His crying grew as Louis didn’t come back to apologize, and Harry replayed his words in his mind, wondering if Louis really thought he was a flake and obsessed over things before getting bored and fickle and that he was irresponsible. Finally, he cried himself to sleep, exhaustion taking over sadness, and he drifted into unconsciousness alone on the couch.

 

“Harry. Harry. Wake up.”

Harry rubbed at his eye before he opened it, seeing Louis close to his face. He blinked his eyes and shifted backwards so he could see clearly. 

Louis was kneeling on the floor, face and hands close to Harry, and his eyes looked a little red and his mouth was set into a frown. 

“Lou?” Harry croaked, and remembered why his voice sounded like he’d been crying. He bit his lip to keep it from quivering and his eyes widened a little, and Louis’ frown deepened.

“I’m so sorry,” Louis stressed immediately, crawling up to lay on the couch next to Harry, pressing him back into the back of the couch so they could both fit. “I’m sorry for all the things I said; they were so horrible and mean, and I feel so horrible about them all.”

Harry’s eyes started stinging again as he remembered what Louis had said to him. “You think I’m flaky,” he said pitifully. 

Louis shook his head, pushing sleep-mussed curls off Harry’s forehead. “I don’t, Harry,” Louis said, shaking his head insistently. “I was just frustrated and – I dunno, I’m just really sorry.”

He kissed Harry’s forehead and then peppered kisses all over Harry’s face, speaking in between. “You are – so sweet – and loyal – and intense – about everything – and I – I love that – about you – and I – wouldn’t – change – a – single – thing – about – you.” 

Louis licked the tip of his thumb and wiped away where Harry’s tears had dried under his eyes, frowning when Harry didn’t answer. “I’m really sorry, Harry,” he said. “I love you, and I didn’t mean anything I said. You know that.”

Harry nodded slowly, not sure what Louis wanted him to say. It didn’t matter, apparently, because Louis’ eyes showed resolve and he crawled onto the couch, laying his body across Harry’s. 

“Lou-” Harry began, but was cut off by Louis’ lips pressing against his, opening slightly to surround Harry’s bottom lip and suck it into his mouth. 

Harry was slow to respond, but instead of getting impatient, Louis slowed the kiss down and let his hands roam softly across Harry’s chest and broad shoulders. Harry placed his hands dumbly on Louis’ hips, not gripping nor doing anything progressive, but he made a small whimper into Louis’ mouth when Louis licked along his bottom lip, causing Harry’s lips to part and allow Louis’ tongue in. 

Louis licked straight into Harry’s mouth, along his tongue and then up the roof of his mouth in one slow, hot lick. Harry’s breath hitched and he shifted under Louis’ weight. Louis didn’t stop kissing Harry, but his fingers fumbled to unbutton Harry’s shirt before caressing the white skin of his chest and torso, fingers gliding over the bumps and ridges of muscle there. 

Harry hummed appreciatively at the sensation and his fingers went automatically to undo Louis’ but Louis stopped him, grabbing his wrists and stilling them. 

“This is about you today,” he said seriously, lowering Harry’s wrists to the couch. Harry nodded and Louis kissed him, murmuring praises for listening. Louis kissed his jawline as he unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and lowered the zip, and Harry’s hips hitched up when he began pulling them down his legs.

Harry’s cock was half-hard by now, and Louis’s warm hand cupped him firmly, pushing subtly into it. Harry’s breath came out in a quiet puff of air and his hips moved into the pressure, his eyes closing to enjoy the feeling. 

Harry’s eyes opened again when Louis stopped kissing his jaw and he looked down to find Louis slithering down his body, watching him hungrily. 

“I love you,” Louis murmured to him, kissing around his navel.

“Love you, too,” Harry answered quietly, knowing that it’d be true no matter what Louis said to him. Harry knew Louis had a temper and sometimes said stupid things when he got angry, and Louis always apologized. He was human, and he made mistakes, just as often as Harry did, and Harry loved that he was one of the few who got to see all of Louis’ sides, rather than just the goofy bravado that the fans saw every day.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts by a warm heat closing around his cock. He looked down and met Louis’ eyes as Louis’ mouth sank down nearly all the way. Harry bit his lip, sucking it in to prevent noise, and Louis hollowed his cheeks as he sucked harder. Harry’s hips inched up on their own accord, and he murmured an apology when Louis pulled off to cough into his hand.

“’S alright,” Louis said, licking from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip before sliding his mouth down halfway and bobbing, using a hand on the rest of him.

Harry’s hand wound into Louis’ hair as the other pushed his curls from his face, trying hard not to fuck up into Louis’ mouth as Louis’ tongue swirled around his cock. “ _Lou_ ,” Harry groaned when Louis sucked particularly hard, sinking lower and lower as he went. Louis gagged around Harry’s cock and his hands, braced on Harry’s thighs, tightened enough to leave small bruises on his pale skin. 

Louis backed off only slightly for a moment to breathe before he sank down again, taking Harry all the way into his mouth. Harry’s breath hitched and came out as a loud moan, his toes curling as he felt the tell-tale heat coiling in his stomach. “Lou,” he said, expecting Louis to keep going, like he usually did. Louis loved swallowing his come.

But Louis pulled off and moved back, ending all contact to Harry’s cock. Harry whined in protest and his hips jerked up, seeking some type of friction even as Louis shifted backwards and pushed Harry’s legs up. Louis’ hands pushed the backs of Harry’s thighs until Harry got the message and wrapped his long arms under his knees, keeping them up. Louis pushed his legs wide apart and bent down to suck at Harry’s balls, making him moan low in his throat.

Louis’ hands kneaded Harry’s bum before spreading him open with his thumbs, giving Harry only a second for his desperate-to-come brain to connect what was happening. Before Harry got there mentally, Louis’ tongue was pressing against his hole flatly, and Harry’s nerves lit on fire.

One of Harry’s legs slipped from his hands, nearly kicking Louis in the back, and Louis let go of Harry’s bum to push his leg back up, giving Harry a stern look and directing his large hand to grip his leg again tightly. Harry nodded, understanding, and held his legs up and apart, wiggling his bum as best as he could to get Louis to go back to it.

Louis smirked and kissed the underside of his thighs before licking a stripe up Harry’s cock only to move back down and lick messily at Harry’s hole. Harry moaned and swore breathily as Louis pointed his tongue and started pressing it against his hole before switching to lick tight little circles around it, slowly pushing his wet, rough tongue into Harry.

Louis braced one arm against the back of Harry’s thighs, and Harry immediately let go in favor of gripping Louis’ hair tightly and pressing his face closer to his hole, needing more. 

Louis sucked a finger into his mouth before pressing it into Harry’s hole, pushing slowly as his tongue flicked around it, and Harry gasped at the amazing stretch, feeling every muscle in his body suddenly flex on lock-down at the onslaught of sensations. “Lou, Lou, Lou, oh my god,” Harry chanted, his fingers tightening in Louis’ sweaty hair.

Louis moved the arm bracing Harry’s knees, letting his legs fall uselessly to the side and his hand curled around Harry’s cock at the same time his finger curved and prodded sweetly into his prostate, his tongue still licking messily around Harry’s hole.

Harry’s stomach tightened and a small whine escaped from his throat as he came, his hips pressing hard against Louis’ finger and tongue as he spilled onto his stomach and chest, panting as he trembled through aftershocks.

Louis removed his finger from Harry and wiped it on his own sweatpants before he wrapped his lips momentarily around Harry’s cock to clean the come from it, eyeing Harry when he gasped at the overstimulation. Louis pulled off once the come was gone and licked up the come from Harry’s abs and chest, pressing kisses on Harry’s panting and overheated skin all the way up to his neck before he pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. 

“Love you,” he said again, sliding over to lie next to Harry, rather than on top of him. He barely fit between the back of the couch and where Harry was centered on the furniture, but he used it as an excuse to wrap his limbs around Harry, trying to avoid his softening cock as he kissed sweetly over Harry’s face.

“Love you, too,” Harry said, closing his eyes with a smile stretching his lips, and Louis knew he was forgiven. 

Harry’s hand snaked into his at the last moment, and they fell asleep holding hands, cuddled up tight together. 

 

Harry was woken on the morning of his birthday by something four small and beady somethings moving painstakingly slowly up his chest, a tiny tinkling accompanying every move. 

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry called out irritably, “le’ me _sleep_.”

“No, wake up, Hazza,” Louis cooed quietly into Harry’s ear.

“Mphhh,” Harry mumbled irritably, pressing his face into the pillow.

The somethings moved up, pressing on his throat lightly, and Harry sniffed and opened his eyes reluctantly when a small, dry, and tickly something pressed against his lips. Harry looked down, eyebrows already furrowed, ready to tell Louis off for messing with him in his sleep.

Instead, Harry saw a tiny little calico kitten standing on his neck with one tiny little paw pressed against his lips. 

The kitten raised its head when it saw Harry’s eyes shoot open wide, and the paw on Harry’s lips batted up and down twice. The kitten was the exact one from Harry’s phone, brown and black and white with spots and stripes all over it, and Harry gently eased its paw from his mouth before he turned his head to look at Louis, who was regarding the sight warily, like he wasn’t sure if he should like the tiny little creature or not.

“Lou,” Harry breathed out, his huge hands coming to scoop up the tiny kitten.

“It’s a girl,” Louis said off-handedly, “and I didn’t name her. I figured you’d want to do that.”

Harry beamed at him and bit his lip before he looked back at the tiny kitten in his hands. “Sophia,” he decided immediately, a thumb lifting to pet Sophia’s furry little head. Her entire body moved with the pressure, she was so tiny, but she peered curiously at Harry and let out the tiniest mewl Harry’d ever heard. “Oh, God, Lou, she’s so cute,” Harry gushed, turning onto his elbow to kiss Louis chastely, very much aware of his morning breath. When he pulled back, he and Louis locked eyes for some immeasurable amount of time before Louis scooped Sophia out of Harry’s hands, sitting up and crossing his legs before he put Sophia down in the little circle made between his legs. Harry smiled at her when he tiny head peeped up over Louis’ calf.

“Harry,” Louis began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Harry’s eyes moved from Sophia to Louis’ face, and Louis grabbed one of his hands. “I – you know I talk to Lottie, like, a lot, right?” Harry nodded, confused at the direction of conversation, but Louis plowed on, staring down at where his fingers ran over Harry’s knuckles. “Well, I mentioned to her…sometime last year, I dunno…about how you’d been – looking to get a cat together.” Louis took a deep breath and kept caressing the back of Harry’s hand, “She said that getting a pet together was like, basically, the sign that the person wants the couple to start, like, having kids. That the pet was kind of like the test, like the baby.”

Harry’s eyes widened at the mention of kids. Of course, he’d love to have kids with Louis – in the future. They were nowhere near ready for kids, and Harry didn’t even want to start thinking about having a kid yet. But before he could say any of that, Louis’ eyes lifted and pinned Harry to the spot.

“And I like…I just freaked out, because I don’t…I don’t want kids any time soon. I mean, we’re at the height of our careers, we’re so young, we’ve not even been together two years, we’re not married, we’re not even out to our fans…I just got a little crazy, thinking that’s what you wanted,” he admitted sheepishly, biting his lip and looking for all the world like he regretted every second of it.

“All you had to do was ask, Lou,” Harry murmured, but Louis shook his head.

“But that’s it – after we had that fight a few days ago, I just kind of – I dunno, when I was in my room afterwards, I sort of realized that…I love you, and I know we’re young and all, but I already know I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want kids now, but I had a chance to realize…if I have kids with anyone, it’s going to be you. And I want that – I do, when it’s the right time, obviously – and I realized how stupid I’d been to talk to you that way and treat you the way I’d been treating you, and I realized, like…just _how much_ I love you.”

Harry bit his lip against his smile, and Sophia’s tinkling bell alerted him that she’d successfully escaped the circle of Louis’ legs and was padding over the bed towards him, still wobbly on her legs. 

“Lou,” Harry said fondly, “kids are great, and id’ love to have kids with you when you’re ready…but you were stupid about this whole thing.” He laughed, shaking his head. “I’m only eighteen today! It’s not even legal to adopt until you’re twenty-one! _You_ can’t even adopt! I just…I just wanted a fucking _cat_ ,” Harry stressed, laughing at the idiocy that had caused all the tension between them for months.

Louis laughed at himself before he shifted, scooping up Sophia again, and moved so his back was against the headboard, and set her down to watch her play with his fingers. Harry kissed his lips again chastely before he leaned over on his side, putting his head in Louis’ lap, laughing when Sophia caught sight of his unruly hair and decided each strand was a new play toy.


End file.
